To be a ditz
by Candlehead
Summary: Hey you guys! I decided to make another story (GAH! STORIES!) for Candlehead, but this one, being her life BEFORE she was a ditz. I thought maybe something happened to her code or programming to MAKE her a ditz.. Which is why I made THIS! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, has it been me, or has it been FOREVER since I updated? I think its both. I'm terribly sorry you all, I really am. But, its been really... well, how do I put it... FUDGED UP over here ^-^" So, I still love all of you who are still my current fans/friends, and here, I present you, with a NEW STORY!

* * *

_Vanellope's the glitchy president._

_Taffyta's the most bossy, best racer._

_Rancis is the 'Pretty-boy'._

_Gloyd's the prankster._

_Swizzle is the flirt._

_And who am I?_

_I'm the ditz._

_The clutz. _

_The screw-up._

My life wasn't always like this, And I still remember what it WAS like. I know the others do to... But they fail to admit it. It seems they wanted to block it out of their minds or something... But it will never be for me.

It seems I wasn't really... Well... as FUN as I am today. I just don't know what went wrong...

**Summer of 1997;October 31st**

"GLOYD ORANGEBOAR! GET BACK YOU YOU SCUM!" Yelled Taffyta, chasing after Gloyd for one of his mischievous pranks. Candlehead sat there, legs crossed and rolling her eyes. "Those two never learn, do they?" She questioned herself. It was Gloyd's birthday, and so he was on 'The Run' for his own 'Good'. She never understood why, but she didn't _dare_ question it. She was wise enough to know that when you question a prankster, the prankster shall question you back... After getting fooled.

Candlehead often kept to herself, and only shared her thoughts with their Princess, Vanellope. The game has been plugged in for.. oh... say about 3, 4 months? Give or take a few? As Candlehead stumbled on her thoughts, she didn't notice a certain green-haired racer sneaking up on her.

"Guess who~" The voice cooed, covering her eyes. Candlehead beamed and yanked herself around, to hug Minty Zaki. Minty and Candlehead were like cousins, and although they aren't as close as Candlehead is with Vanellope, they still are pretty confident in their friendship. "So, Mrs. Candles, how was your day~?"

"Well, gee, where do I start? I started watching gummy-worms for no apparent reason." "Ew.." Minty mumbled under her breath. Candlehead rolled her eyes playfully, then continued. "Then Gloyd decided to be a pack of Smarties and dump chocolate pudding on Taffyta for his 'Birthday Present'."

"When will that boy learn, I swear!?" Minty scowled, shaking her head in disapproval. "So, what colors were the gummy-worms?" Minty asked, trying to gain interest in such a conversation. "Three were blue and green, and four were red and orange. I noticed only, like, one yellow and green." Candlehead stated, obviously bored with the topic as well.

Minty chuckled, and opened her mouth to speak before someone grabbed her by the arm. "MINTY! You were meant to be at the party like a half an hour ago!" Crumbelina yelped, starting to drag her off. "Party..?" Said our green-haired friend, gaining sudden interest. The posh girl's eyes widened.

"Gotta go!" And there she went. Candlehead eyed Minty in suspicion. "What 'Party', Mintz?" "Oh, Its uh.. nothing... Just some little..." "Some little... What?" Candlehead urged her to continued, her brow furrowed. "Just a uh... Halloween party Adorabeezle planned.." Minty smiled sheepishly, her noes turning a deep shade of pink.

"Oh, I must have missed an invite." Candlehead smiled. "Well... Actually, no... You weren't invited." With those words, Candlehead's smile faded, and her eyes suddenly dived out of joy and into sadness. "Well, Uh... See y'Candle! Don't wanna miss the... yeah.." Minty Called off, running backwards before zipping around and heading off.

"Not... Invited..?" Candlehead thought aloud. She sat down as her candle went off. Was it something she said? Something she did-

_**"You need to mind your own buisness, you sprinkle!" Candlehead shouted at Adorabeezle, who only wanted a small peek into the book Candlehead was reading. "I'm... I'm sorry I-" "Oooh... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Well sorry aint gonna cut it when it comes to the gamers, hon! Sorry to tell ya!"**_

Candlehead's eyes teared up at the thought of that. It was a fairly enough rough day, having six gamers call her weird and crashing her into different racers. And a candy stand actually BOOED her.. And she couldn't help it. She just exploded that day and wish she could say sorry, but now? She'll most likely look like a fool.

She also could never help it when she just blew up. It's a part of her programming to be sensitive to things like that. And, to be sensitive in a way which involves yelling and shouting. She often criticized herself, and tried to change her programming... But its no use. She sighed as she got up, and thunder growled at her from above.

The rain threatened to fall, and it did. She started towards a cotton candy tree, when she heard the sound of the 'Sugar Rush' theme song, faintly in the distance. She headed towards the source of the sound, and found herself at Adorabeezle's house. It was a remix of the song, which Candlehead despised, but she still needed some shelter. She rung the bell, And waited patiently outside.

It all became quiet.

Too quiet.

Five minutes have passed so far...

Ten...

Fifteen...

Then the lights in Adorabeezle's house all went out.

Shushes were heard from the inside, and a few whispers.

"Guys..? Hello..? I Kind of need a place to shelter me from the rain? ...Hello?" Nobody was coming. Not one program.

* * *

So? What do you think so far? I felt I should make another story for you guys, when I thought of this. I've been DYING to type this up since 9:30 A.M! Ta da~ I hope you all like it, and I'll be continuing my main stories soon! Thank you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter... Yay? XD I'm also home sick today... Blegh... . Sorry! XD Let's continue on, shall we?

* * *

Candlehead didn't really seem as surprised as she thought she'd be, And just sighed as the cold, liquid juice from above spit at her tauntingly. She turned around and starting heading away, with one last desperate look at the house.

* * *

I small, tan hand pulled down a blind. "Is she gone..?" Giggled a quiet voice from inside. "Eeyup..." The owner of the hand was none other than Crumbelina di Caramello. Along with her sat Minty Zaki, Adorabeezle Winterpop, and Snowanna Rainbeau. These four were the best-of-the-best when it came to things like tricks and pranks in the female group.

Nobody but them (And Swizzle Malarkey, for spying in on them once.) knew about this, which made them quite pleased with one-another. "That brat should've learned her lesson by this..." Snowanna scowled, hugging Adorabeezle. The two frozen-treat girls were rather close, and to know someone did that to her, 'Baby-Winty' Burned her up!

"Let's just hope she doesn't blab to the other racers about them being here as well." Adorabeezle giggled. "Or so she thought..." It was true, alright. The poor candle-topped girl thought everyone was at the 'Totally AWESOME Party!', but it was just a little scheme. Not so little to Candlehead, though...

* * *

The girl traveled on her two aching feet, and eventually sat near a candy-cane tree. The rain calmed down to drizzling, but she still felt cold, wet, lonely, and hurt. Hurt the most. She sighed, and pulled her knees up to her chest, holding her knees in place and resting her head in between the two.

Her programming has felt this feeling so many times, this has actually been embedded in her coding for a while. Of course, she still can't show it. And thats when the manipulation of smiling comes in. A rather sad process, indeed.

* * *

"Ha... Foolish gamers, thinking they could rid the one and only.." Muttered someone with a light lisp under a bench. The figure wore a white helmet with a large, red stripe forming a 'T' on it. His racing jacket was very similar, and the figures eye color was a mucky, golden yellow which reflected in the light. His skin was a sickly grey, and his hands were curled into tight fists.

"Well... We'll see about that then.." The figure had been lonesome for quite a while, and hid in the darkened corners of Game Central Station, along under benches. Forming some graffiti on the wall here-and-there, he was quite the risk taker. Ah, but nothing could get in this villains way... Or he was feared by all. The first murderer in the arcade to kill another console. The one and only...

* * *

Yay! Second chapter is done! Sorry it's so... SHORT. But I'm working on chapter 3 as well as my other stories! I'm also eating Macaroni and cheese in reality... Yum! And what's this? 4 villains from my other stories and a NEW one? I dunno, I just felt Snowanna should be added to this evil league of female racers XD ...The E.L.O.F.R... Elofr? ...Sound's like something Rancis would name his hat... X3 Sorry, I'm done chatting


End file.
